


A la manera de tantos

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-War, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Al terminar la guerra, Harry se ve inmerso en montones de juicios, entrevistas, gente llevándole de un lado a otro, pero lo que de verdad importa requiere soledad, una lechuza y varios vasos de Firewhisky.





	A la manera de tantos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelitoBloodsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/gifts).



> Prompt número 8 para Bloodsherry: 
> 
> "No puedo dejar de pensar en esa realidad alternativa que pudo pasar, por lo que me gustaría leer algún momento drarry ambientado en ese Hogwarts. O incluso algún momento posterior a los juicios, el reencuentro quizá. ¡Gracias por todo!"
> 
> Espero que sea lo que esperabas y lamento el retraso. Han sido meses locos, llenos de cosas buenas, ¡pero locos! ^^
> 
> Aclarar que este reto es un AU dentro de Profanadores. Se corresponde con el capítulo número 12 de la primera parte, cuando vemos cómo podría haber sido la vida de Harry como Slytherin. Por lo tanto pertenece al canon divergente de Profanadores, no a la trama principal ;)

 

 

 

**A la manera de tantos**

 

 

Harry no sabía qué esperar. Le había pasado muchas veces antes, pero ninguna le había puesto tan nervioso. Sentado en el sofá del salón de Grimmauld Place, daba vueltas en su mano a la taza de té atento al más mínimo cambio en sus barreras.

Una de las vueltas fue más brusca que las demás e hizo que parte del líquido se derramase en su pantalón vaquero. Harry maldijo entre dientes y lo secó con un pase de varita. Era la primera vez en no sabía cuántos días que vestía ropa muggle. La primera que estaba en casa. La primera en soledad.

En cuanto el Wizengamot dejó de arrastrarle de juicio a juicio y permitió alejarse de las luces de los focos, Harry había vuelto al único lugar que podía considerar su hogar. Seguía siendo oscuro y frío, y había tenido que enviar a Kreacher a un recado imposible para dejar de escuchar sus retahílas durante un par de horas, pero le permitía salirse de esa piel de héroe que comenzaba a fundirse con la suya.

Harry se había sentido de todo menos un héroe cuando nada más llegar a casa envió aquella lechuza.

Sabía que el mensaje había sido entregado. El ave había regresado sin él, pero también sin respuesta alguna. No tenía ninguna razón objetiva para pensar que su invitación iba a ser aceptada, más allá de sus propias esperanzas. Y si tenía que ser sincero, éstas ya flaqueaban.

Estaba agotado. Mantenerse en pie a base de pociones vigorizantes acababa pasando factura. Y en el bolsillo de la túnica que había tirado ya no recordaba dónde, tenía justo el efecto contrario: las pociones para dormir que le había dado Molly, su condición indiscutible para dejarle ir solo en vez de volver con ellos a la recién estrenada Madriguera. Había sido una batalla casi tan dura como la de Hogwarts, pero Harry se había mostrado inflexible. Ante Molly, ante Ron y Hermione, y ante los ojos decepcionados de Ginny a quien los últimos meses le habían dado alas.

Solo Harry sabía la verdad. Que nada había cambiado. O, mejor dicho, sí lo había hecho, pero solo para hacerse más grande, más urgente, más real. Tanto que, si sus barreras no empezaban a vibrar en unos minutos, iba a cambiar la inocente taza de té por la botella de Firewhisky que le había tentado nada más entrar en la cocina. Porque ése sí que era un precio que no podía permitirse pagar.

Estaba llenando el primer vaso de alcohol cuando sus barreras tintinearon. Solo estaban abiertas para una persona y esa vibración no era de alerta, sino de bienvenida. Harry bebió de un trago los dos dedos de Firewhisky y dejó que quemasen todos los miedos que atenazaban su garganta. No debió funcionar del todo, porque no encontró su voz cuando de la chimenea del salón salió Draco.

Era el mismo Draco de los dos últimos años: el de las ropas oscuras, las ojeras eternas y esa expresión de cautela que ponía a cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. El Draco de la guerra.

Se quedó allí de pie, mirándole, y Harry fue incapaz de leer nada en sus ojos. Pensó que como a los dos les fallasen las palabras aquello iba a resultar demasiado difícil. Pero Draco había venido, tal y como le había pedido en su mensaje y, por mucho que le costase hablar, Harry todavía le podía ofrecer una sonrisa. Los labios de Draco no se movieron ni un milímetro y el calor que el alcohol había dejado en el cuerpo de Harry se esfumó de inmediato.

 _Palabras._ Se recordó. _Palabras._

— Me alegra mucho que hayas venido – dijo.

Era un comienzo. Uno al que Draco respondió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para luego señalar al sofá, pidiendo permiso para sentarse. Harry palmeó el sitio libre a su lado.

— Por favor.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de la boca de Draco cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con los cojines. Era obvio que estaba también agotado. Harry cogió la botella y conjuró un segundo vaso.

— ¿Un trago? – preguntó.

— Sí, gracias – le contestó Draco.

El segundo Firewhisky de golpe le sentó mejor. Draco solo había mojado los labios en un sorbo pequeño y ahora perdía su mirada en el fondo ambarino del vaso. Y Harry seguía sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. No sin saber qué quedaba de lo que habían sido ellos dos en aquel baño en sexto curso.

Draco suspiró otra vez y Harry tuvo la intuición de que si llegaba una tercera todo se perdería. Tenía que iniciar esa conversación por mucho que no supiera cómo.

— Lo siento – dijo, no como cortesía sino porque era así como se sentía. Culpable sin saber exactamente por qué, o si realmente estaba equivocado.

Draco alzó su mirada y le estudió durante unos segundos. Como había hecho en primer año antes de ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad de encajar en Slytherin, cuando no estaba todavía seguro de si se la merecía. Después de cómo se había desarrollado la guerra, Harry tampoco tenía clara la respuesta.

— No es culpa tuya – contestó Draco finalmente. A qué, Harry no tenía ni idea.

— ¿No lo es? – preguntó, siguiendo con ese lenguaje en clave que no parecía llevarles a ningún sitio.

— No. Mi padre tomó sus propias decisiones. Hubiese estado bien evitar Azkabán, pero sé cómo eres, lo que valoras la justicia y yo no podría pedirte que…

Harry apoyó la mano en su pierna y apretó suavemente su rodilla. No había pretendido hacerle callar, pero funcionó de igual forma. Ahora que ya sabía de qué estaban hablando le resultaban más fáciles las cosas.

— Draco… De haber podido, le hubiese salvado.

Draco cerró los ojos y, aunque no hubo un tercer suspiro, pronunció su nombre como si fuese uno.

—Harry…

— Es la verdad. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que hizo Lucius, pero hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por evitarte un padre en Azkabán. El problema era que había tres juicios a los Malfoy, que vi qué penas pensaba pedir el Wizengamot y… Escucha, Draco, era obvio que tenía que darles algo de tu familia para libraros a vosotros dos.

A Narcissa y a Draco. No subestimaba la inteligencia del último para creer necesario dar más datos. Y él pareció entenderlo antes de tomar otro sorbo, esta vez más largo, de su vaso.

— También luché por la mansión. No estaba seguro de si la querrías aún después de… — Harry carraspeó y se entretuvo llenando su vaso – Pero prefería verla en tus manos, aunque acabases vendiéndola, que expropiada por el Ministerio. No te imagino a ti o a tu madre sin ella.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo. No había forma de que pudiera ponerse más candados y barreras. Pero no eran frías. Eran cálidas y tirantes, a punto de estallar debido a la tormenta mal disimulada que había debajo de ellas. No eran obstáculos entre ellos, eran muros de contención de Draco hacia sí mismo.

— Te lo agradezco. Sí que la queremos – consiguió decir, cuando sus emociones amainaron un poco.

— No hay de qué. Siento no haber podido hacer más.

Draco negó con la cabeza, apuró su vaso y lo dejó encima de la mesa a sus pies antes de decirle:

— Estaremos bien.

Harry tampoco era idiota. Sabía que Draco estaba hablando de las mismas personas que lo había hecho él. Pero no era un Gryffindor como Ron para preguntar a bocajarro. Pensaba utilizar la más mínima ambigüedad que se le presentase.

— ¿Lo estaremos? – preguntó, sin apartar sus ojos de Draco. Y cuando Draco le miró, no había tenido tiempo de levantar las barreras. No allí, en el gris que brillaba como no lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo. Ni su piel, ni su pelo, ni su sonrisa. Pero si estaba en sus ojos, Harry sabía que aún estaban a tiempo de recuperarlo. Lo harían paso a paso — ¿Lo estaremos, Draco?

— No sabía que tú…

Harry cogió su mano. Estaba fría y Harry dejó un beso en la palma, sin soltarla.

— Ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Tú también quieres? Porque acabamos de salir de una guerra y sé que hay muchas cosas trascendentes que arreglar, pero esto es lo único que me importa. Que vayamos a estar bien.

Con su mano libre, Harry acarició el pelo de Draco. Hizo que la caricia descendiese por su mejilla y se quedase quieta en el lateral de su cuello. Los ojos grises no le habían abandonado y eso le hizo sentirse optimista. Pero no iba a precipitarse, no antes de escucharlo de sus labios.

— ¿Draco?

— Tú le has matado y yo he sobrevivido.

Podría no tener sentido para muchos, pero para Harry sí lo tenía. Ésas habían sido sus promesas antes de separarse para vivir la guerra desde distintos bandos. En aquel baño, entre lágrimas, justo antes de su primer y único beso. Seguía siendo un mensaje ambiguo y cauteloso, digno de buenos Slytherin, pero si Draco le había llevado justo a aquel momento era por algo. Era su manera de decirle que sí, que el tiempo también se había parado para él aquel día, y que justo en ese sofá el reloj había echado a andar de nuevo.

Harry, que no había movido su mano derecha, acarició la nuca de Draco, y sintió el ligero apretón en la izquierda. Fue todo lo que necesitaron para unir sus labios. Estaba todo allí, tal y como lo habían dejado. O, mejor dicho, más grande, más urgente, más real, y ahora tendrían tiempo y calma para disfrutarlo.

Se querían. En los dedos en su nuca, en el pulgar en su mano, en sus rodillas chocando y en los dientes que se resistieron a dejar ir su labio durante un par de segundos. Pero no iban a decírselo. No ahora y no a la manera de tantos.

Tras una sonrisa compartida, se abrazaron.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
